Running From A Killer
by Youkai Koinu
Summary: Inuyasha is the son of a multi-billionaire. Kagome is an orphan who is running from the man that killed her family. What happens when their worlds collide? Will Inuyasha be able to bring her out of her shell, or will she never come out again?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own this story!

"..." Speaking

'...' Thinking

Running From A Killer

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter 1 Introduction

Inuyasha was on his way to the store to pick up a few things, when he decided to take a shortcut through an alley. His parents had always told him to stay out of alleys, but he wasn't one to follow the rules. He glanced down at the list his mother had given him.

(List)

Ramen

Milk

Pop

Eggs

Chicken

Then he heard it, the sound of someone crying and the smell of tears. He raced down the alley toward the sound. 'Why am I playing hero?' Inuyasha thought. 'Oh well.' He told himself.

That's when he saw her. She had long midnight black hair that was knotted, and wore long baggy clothes that looked, and smelt, like they had been soaked in trash, and she was skinny...too skinny. She hadn't even noticed he was there yet.

"Hello?" Inuyasha called. She looked up. Her face was caked with dirt, with little streaks of clean spots, where her tears had fallen.

"Who...who are you? You're working for him aren't you?" She asked.

"Working for who?" He questioned.

"Naraku." She said flatly.

"Who's he?"

"Obviously not." She said still using her monotonous voice.

"So," Inu started, "Why are you sitting in a dark alley crying? Where are your parents? Are you one of those kids that are fed up with their lives and run away?

"No, I am not a runaway. I'm an orphan."

"What?!? Why aren't you in an orphanage?" He asked, confused.

"H...h...he'll find me!" She exclaimed.

"Who'll find you?" Inuyasha asked, now thoroughly confused.

"Naraku, the one who...who...who killed my parents," she said.

"Oh," Inuyasha said, racking his brain for ideas on what to do with her. Then the light bulb in his head came on. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She answered truthfully. 'Why do I feel like I can trust him, I don't even know his name.' Kagome thought.

As if reading her thoughts the boy spoke. "My name's Inuyasha Takahashi."

"Oh you're the son of that multi-billionaire." Kagome mused.

"Yup, that's me. I have an idea, why don't you come live with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Yeah. I was just on my way to the store." He told her.

"Okay." She answered.

"Alright now let's go get this shopping done." Inu stated.

AN: So What do you think?!? I would've made this chappie longer but I've got three other stories I want to start tonight too. So, PLEASE LEAVE ME A REVIEW!!!!!!

Youkai Koinu


	2. What did I Get Myself Into?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha unfortunately. Frowns

Japanese Dictionary

Arigato- thanks or thank you.

Review Corner

Inusgurl4ever-kikbasher: Yeah I know I'm ashamed of myself for what I did to Inu. What the HECK was I thinking that night?!?

Animals-rule: Arigato my friend!!!

Ananomous: Ummm… I'm sort of lost here, I know what elaborate means, but the review doesn't make sense to me… sorry.

Kasatka: I'm glad, I'll try! I'm going by how many updates and I'm not going to update twice in a row so I'm going to update all my other fics before I come back to this one. I hope that made sense. .

earthqueen: Arigato, Thanks and I really like your fic, This Is Me, too!

moongodess07: I'm glad you like it!

Nekomata-17: Promise!

kasumi-moon: Yeah I know I'm trying to figure out what in the WORLD I was thinking!

Hanyou Vixen: I know kind of confusing but I was not there I guess… Thanks!

crazyamzy: Thanks for reviewing and I'm going to slow down.

Spider goth (not really): Lol I like the name! Arigato

Nikki-hanyou: Arigato!

ElementGirl1234: I'm glad you think so! You can still right something like that the only thing I ask is please no copying, I'm not accusing you of doing so, but there are mean people out there that do that. –Peace out homie, Lol!

"…" Speaking

'…' Thinking

Running From A Killer

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter 2 What Did I Just Get Myself Into?

It was the next morning and Inuyasha woke up to someone screaming. 'It sounds like…' "MOTHER!" Inuyasha screamed. He peeled off his sheets and took off out of the door he turned left only to come in contact with… the wall. (AN: Ouch.) He rubbed his head and grumbled something under his breath.

Then he heard more screaming. He jumped up and ran toward the sound. It sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. When he got there he saw his mother running after Kagome broom in hand, poised to attack. Kagome was panting and running from the evil lady with the broom.

Inuyasha tapped on his mother's shoulder and she leaped about three feet into the air screaming and turning around all at the same time. "Oh Inuyasha. I'm sorry did I wake you up?" She asked.

"Yes, you did." Inuyasha said grumpily, teeth clenched.

"Well I woke up and headed in here for breakfast, but when I got in here I noticed this girl sitting in here at the table eating cheerios." She said motioning toward the blue plastic bowl lying sideways on the floor with little cheerios spilling out of it.

"Oh." Said Inuyasha.

Kagome snuck through the room to hide behind Inuyasha, but Inuyasha's mom noticed her.

"Inuyasha, do you, know this girl?" She asked.

"Ummm, actually, yes." Inu answered.

"Oh really?" She asked.

"Yes, I met her yesterday on my way to the store. She was crying and you know I can't stand tears so I stopped and asked her what was wrong. She said she's an orphan and the man who killed her parents is looking for her. So I brought her here." Inu stated.

"Oh dear are you okay?" She asked looking at Kagome. (AN: remember Inuyasha's mom is really nice.)

Kagome just nodded.

"Inuyasha it was so sweet of you to bring her here!" His mom exclaimed.

"Keh!" He said gruffly, while crossing his arms. 'What did I just get myself into?' Inu thought.

AN: PLEASE REVIEW!!! I know it's kind of weird that Inu's mom took it that way but I had to do that. Anyways I'm on my way to update another story! I know it's short but I'm trying to update at least one more story tonight, sorry for the inconvenience.

Youkai Koinu


	3. Makeover

Disclaimer: I'm not Rumiko Takahashi so therefore I do not own Inuyasha!

**InuKag: **Thanks dude!

**Kris: **Lol, nice one! Great! Of course!

**Moongoddess07: **Yes ma'am!

**Inuyashaluver52293: **Yay! Uh-huh!

**Animals-rule: **Good! ""."" ( Hypnotized Bunny)

**Inusgirl4ever-kikbasher: **You got it! LOL! Really? –Huff- sisters! Lol. I sorry.

**Hakan of the immortal fire: **-Salutes- Sure thing

**YearoftheDog101: **Hehehe. Yup I know, but I couldn't resist! Thanks!

**Fire Neko Miko: **Yay! Of course!

**Hanyou Vixen: **Thanks! Lol, ya I thought it was pretty funny too! Kay, well here you go!

YK: All reviewers get a cookie! –Hands out cookies- Thanks guys!

Inuyasha: Hey, what about me!

YK: Oh, sorry Inu, didn't see ya there! –Hands him a cookie-

Kagome: All right now on with the story!

AN: Sesshoumaru is a little OOC in this chappie, but I had to! Lol.

Running From A Killer

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter 3: Makeover

It was the afternoon now and Kagome was at the kitchen table eating a salad. It was just like this morning, minus Inuyasha's mom, Izayoi, chasing her with a broom. In fact Izayoi was currently occupying the seat across from Kagome, already finished eating. Izayoi's long hair pulled up into a messy bun, loose strands framing her face. She wore no make-up and was wearing a baby blue t-shirt with black pants, and on her feet were black heels.

"So, Kagome, would you like to get cleaned up and then go shopping for some clothes?" Izayoi asked politely.

"Um are you sure? I don't want to be a burden." Kagome asked.

"Of coarse I don't mind!" Izayoi answered. Then she leaned across the table. "Besides." She whispered. "I could use a shopping trip, and I'd like to go with a girl for a change, instead of Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru." She answered truthfully.

"Alright! That sounds great!" Kagome accepted.

"Alright then, it'll be a girl's day out!" Izayoi exclaimed excitedly.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Sounds good to me!" She said before scooping up the rest of her cereal in record time.

Izayoi stood up and picked up the two glass bowls and gently set them in the sink. Then hurriedly walked back to the table. "Ready?" She asked.

"You, bet!" Kagome replied standing up. Izayoi scurried out if the kitchen and down the hall with Kagome hot on her heels. She came to a single door at the end of the hallway and pushed it open.

Mixed scents assaulted Kagome's nostrils. She recognized only a few of them. There in the room were millions of bottles of shower gels, perfumes, shampoos, conditioners, soaps, and other shower and hair products. Kagome's jaw dropped and her eyes widened.

"Okay." Izayoi started. "This is where I keep all of my hair and shower products. So help yourself, what's mine is yours."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you." Kagome replied breathlessly. She padded over to the closest shelf and started scanning. 'Hmmm… What shall I… Oh what's that?' She thought before a bottle suddenly caught her eye. It was a red-pink color in a clear container.

She squinted at the label. On the front was a watermelon. Kagome picked it up and flipped the cap off. She took a big whiff and sighed. It smelled wonderful. Watermelon was her favorite fruit. "I like this one." Kagome stated to Izayoi, holding the bottle up for her to see clearly.

"Great choice! That's my favorite one. Do you want the shampoo and everything to go with it?" Izayoi asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice if you don't mind."

"Of course not." Izayoi replied as she opened a cabinet and pulled out four more bottles all matching the first. "Here you go, sweetie. There's the shampoo, conditioner, lotion and body spray. Use all you want." She said as she handed the bottles to Kagome.

Kagome took them carefully. "Thanks." She said appreciatively. Izayoi led her out the door and down three other halls before they finally reached the bathroom. Izayoi stopped beside the door.

"Okay, here it is. The towels and washcloths are in the closet." She said before pointing to a room down the hall. "That's Inuyasha's room and that," she pointed to a door across from it, "is Sesshoumaru's room. When you finish ask one of them to show you where my room is."

"Okay." Kagome said before entering the room. 'Oh. My. God.' Kagome thought as she gaped at the bathroom she stood in.

There was a toilet, a stand up shower, a bathtub, a hot tub, a jacuzzi, an end table to set your clothes on, and a sink with plenty of counter space. Kagome all but ran over to the shower and started it. She set her shower gel on the side of the tub, the spray and lotion on the counter and the shampoo and conditioner in the shower. Then she stepped in the shower herself.

She shampooed her hair and rinsed it out. Then she massaged in the conditioner. 'Gods, I forgot how good showers felt.' She finished washing her hair and stepped out. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a towel and matching washcloth the same color as the shower gel. 'Huh.' She thought.

She shrugged and headed over to the tub where she ran hot water. When it was filled up as far as she dared. She stepped in and sunk to the bottom. Literally. 'What the?' Kagome thought as she swam to the top. She couldn't even touch the bottom! She treaded over to the side of the tub where her leg struck something solid. "Shoot!" Kagome yelped before realizing it was a ledge and sitting on it.

"Ahh…" Kagome sighed and sunk lower into the tub. "Now…" She said groping around beside her for the shower gel. It took her a couple seconds before she finally grasped it and washed up. Then she stepped out and dried off. She spotted some dark blue jeans and four different colored tank tops.

They were the kind you could layer so she put lotion on and slipped on the jeans. Then she glanced at the tanks. They were one blood red one, a baby blue one, a black one and a white one. She pulled the blue one on and then the white one on top.

After about five minutes of searching through the drawers she finally found a suitable brush and slid it through her ebony locks. Finally she blow-dried her hair and pulled it into a high ponytail.

She then slid out of the room and padded into the hallway. 'Hmm… which room was Inuyasha's again.' She looked from one to the other, and back to the first. 'I think it's… that one.' She thought and headed to the one on the left of the hall. She knocked three times and waited.

Finally the door creaked open and out stepped… Inuyasha? That's not Inuyasha. "Umm… hi… do you know where Izayoi's room is?" Kagome asked.

There in the doorway stood a silver haired, amber-eyed boy. He looked a lot like Inuyasha but a couple years older. He wore a white wife beater and black jeans. He was extremely tall and Kagome felt intimidated by the fact that he towered over her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. But I'm not going to tell you because I have no clue who you are, girl." He stated coldly.

"I'm not **_girl_** I'm **_Kagome_**. Come on, say it with me. **_Ka-go-_**…" She started but was cut off.

"Personally, I have no interest in your name,**_ girl_**. Now leave and I won't call security." He said.

"Are you Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, ignoring his warning.

"Yes. Now unfortunately I have no time to chat with you, because I am busy reading a very interesting book." Sesshoumaru answered.

"Wait!" Kagome called after him. "Can you **_please_** just show me where Izayoi's room is and I'll leave you alone." Kagome pleaded. What she didn't know was that a certain hanyou was watching her closely.

Inuyasha-

Inuyasha was peeking through a crack in the door at Kagome pleading with Sesshoumaru to show her where his mother's room was. Inuyasha was becoming very amused at the interaction.

Kagome-

"And if I **_don't_** tell you where Izayoi's room is?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I won't budge and will continue to bug you until you do." Kagome replied seriously.

"I seriously doubt that." Sesshoumaru said before slamming the door in her face causing her to flinch in surprise.

She knocked again… no answer. "Open up Sesshoumaru, or I'll knock your door right out of its frame!" Kagome threatened.

'Yeah right girl.' Sesshoumaru laughed on the inside. That was, until a loud 'bang' sounded throughout the corridor. He whipped his head in the direction of his door, and what he saw made his eyes widen.

Kagome lye there on the floor on top his door. 'She…she was serious!' He though shocked. Kagome coughed a bit before staggering to her feet.

Across the hall Inuyasha used his hand to muffle his chuckles.

"Now." Kagome said seriously. "Where is Izayoi's room located?"

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Why don't you just ask Inuyasha?"

"Because, I asked you." Kagome said sternly.

"Fine. This way." He said motioning her to follow as he headed out the door and down the hall. Kagome quickly caught up with him and walked beside him.

Finally he reached a door and stopped. "This is it." He told her.

"Okay, thank you Sesshoumaru!" She said. He grunted in reply and Kagome rolled her eyes. She reached up and knocked on the wooden door. The door groaned in protest as Izayoi opened it.

"Are you ready?" She questioned. Kagome nodded. "Alright then, let's go." They walked through several hallways before they reached a door and Izayoi grabbed her purse off of an end table before heading outside into a huge garage. There were tons of cars parked in several rows.

Izayoi made her way down one row and stopped next to a red mustang convertible before unlocking it and climbing into the driver's seat. Kagome walked around the car and hopped into the passenger seat admiring the vehicle. "Wow." She murmured.

"Yeah, this is my favorite. I love the fact that you can feel the wind whip your hair around as you fly down the highway." Izayoi replied. Then she pulled out of the garage and they drove to the mall.

Mall-

"Amazing." Kagome whispered her eyes transfixed on the seven-story mall. She followed Izayoi in awe into the mall.

"Okay. Now pick up anything and everything you want. There's no budget." Izayoi told her.

"R-really?" Kagome asked her. Izayoi nodded. "Okay! Let's go!" Kagome said.

Four Hours Later-

"Whew, I'm drained!" Kagome told Izayoi. Just the Izayoi's phone rang and she scrambled to answer it.

"Hello…oh hi…uh-huh…tonight…okay then." Izayoi parted with whoever was on the other line. "Well, Kagome. It seems that we'll have to host a formal business party at our house tonight for my husband. So I'm going to need you to go with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to pick out a nice outfit or dress for tonight, ok?" She asked.

"Alright, if that's okay with them." Kagome answered.

"Oh, let me assure you, it will be. Oh and would you like to get your hair cut, too?" Izayoi asked her.

"Sure, that sounds great!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Great, just a second." Izayoi said, pulling her cell phone out once more and dialing a number. "Hello, may I speak with Inutaisho please?" Pause. "Hello? Hey can I ask a favor of you?" Pause again. "Will you ask Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha to go ahead and get ready so that they can take Kagome to go pick out an outfit for tonight and get her hair done?" Another pause. "Yes, I know dear, but Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru need new tuxes also, because Inuyasha ripped a seem in his last time chasing that little fox kit around last time." Pause. "Sesshoumaru grew out of his dear." Final pause. "Thank you! We're on our way now." She said before hanging up.

"Well, we best be on our way so that you guys have plenty of time to shop and get your hair done." Izayoi said to Kagome.

"Alright." Kagome answered following Izayoi to the car.

Back at the Mansion-

"Father, is it really necessary to accompany this human girl shopping?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inutaisho fixed a cold glare on him.

"Yes, it is. Oh, and have you forgotten that you two need tuxes as well?" Inutaisho stated simply.

"No. I merely figured that Inuyasha could take the girl since he knows my tux size." Sesshoumaru stated.

"No, I think you should both get to know her." Inutaisho said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

An hour later-

"Are you finished yet, girl?" A very peeved Sesshoumaru asked from the chair in which he sat. He and Inuyasha had already picked out their tuxes and were now waiting for Kagome to finish up.

"Almost!" Kagome yelled from the small fitting room.

"Well hurry up, we ain't got all day!" Inuyasha yelled back right as the dressing room door opened, and out stepped Kagome.

Kagome wore a simple yet elegant navy blue dress. It stopped right above the knees with a three-inch slit on both sides and was held up by spaghetti straps.

Inuyasha just stared and Sesshoumaru nodded once. "Hurry up and change so we can get out of here." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome nodded and rushed back into the dressing room. Inuyasha recovered quickly and turned around muttering a 'Keh!'

Kagome scurried out a few moments later dress in hand and bought it along with a pair of navy two-inch heels to match. Then they were off to the hair salon.

2 hours later-

Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru and Kagome were all sitting in the car on their way back to the mansion. The hair salon was rather uneventful. Each had their hair washed, trimmed, and blow-dried. Now this is where things would start to get interesting…

AN: Okay, well there it was, the third chapter of Running From A Killer. I hope you all enjoyed it and please… REVIEW! Lol. See ya!

Youkai Koinu


	4. The Party

Disclaimer: As everyone knows I do not own Inuyasha that privilege is reserved for the one and only Rumiko Takahashi.

_**Review Responses**_

**Inu-Hakan the lord of the immortal fire:** Well if you are confused than could you tell me what about so that I can figure out how to word it differently so that everyone can understand please. Thank you for your review.

**AngelnoDarkness:** I'm glad that you seem to have enjoyed my story so far and I appreciate your review. -

**Snoochie:** Sorry it took me so long to update I had no creative spirit it just decided to go on a vacation.

**Reckless Guru:** I'm glad that you like it so far -

**Moongoddess07:** Lol. I'm sorry this chapter took so long my muse had gone missing for a while and I just recently found her. So, here ya go!

**I-hAd-No-Id3a-FoR-a-NaMe:** Thanks so much. I really am glad that you like my story that much - Sorry I took so long with this chapter.

**Phoenix-tabuutz:** Sorry this chappie took so long I'm glad that you find my story funny and enjoyable. Thanks for reviewing.

**Rabbitstew:** I'm glad you like the plot and my apologies for taking so long.

**InuYasha'sReincarnation:** That's what I try and aim for I think that it gets sort of boring when people use very cliché plots over and over so I try to give my stories a unique twist. Thanks, and yes they will be.

**Sorceress of Dragons:** I feel very honored - Sorry it took so long to update.

**Lil dirty blonde:** Thanks, and I haven't gotten around to making a story with them having a sister but I have a story idea for one but I won't be getting to write it until I finish some of the ones I have going.

**Dark Ice Kitsune:** Thankies!

**Impatient Girl:** Of course you get to meet the killer, silly! - That's not a stupid question.

**Child of the Silvery Moon:** Ok I'll try I've been actually thinking about that. I have already decided to try and add a bit more detail and I hope you find this chapter a bit more to your liking. I've been reading a lot of detailed fics lately to try and get some ideas on how to make it more detailed and a better story. Thank you for that. It really does help and I'll make sure to read at least one of your stories -

**Punkgoddess:** - I'm glad you really like this story and I'm really sorry I took so long. My creative muse had been on vacation and I just couldn't get a hold of her. Lol. Plus I've been really busy with basketball camp and vacation, so I really haven't felt like writing.

**Kris:** Thanks! Yes, Shippo will be making his appearance in this chapter. Yeah

Shippo is really cute - Lol. I'm on a sugar high. So there will probably be a couple of updates today.

**Kagome:** Thanks. Lol, alright, alright here ya go. Sorry it took so long.

Thanks everyone for your reviews and for taking the time to read my stories I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! -Youkai Koinu-

Running From A Killer

By: Youkai Koinu

Chapter 4: The Party

Kagome sat on the bed in her room and was currently reading a book that she had borrowed from Izayoi. She had put her dark raven black hair into a tight bun held up by two elegant navy blue chopsticks with silver swirls but left two wavy strands to caress her cheeks. She had a silver chain around her neck with a navy blue butterfly hanging off of it. She also had a thin butterfly bracelet. The butterflies alternated from navy to black and she wore no make-up.

She was so engrossed in the book she was reading that she nearly fell off of the bed when she heard a knock at the door. She calmed herself down and walked over to the door. She opened it and looked up into the face of none other than…

Inuyasha's POV

Inuyasha sat in his room watching an action movie when he heard a knock on the door. He jumped up off of his bed and walked over to his bedroom door. He opened the door to reveal the face of Izayoi. She was dressed in an ivory silk dress that ended below her feet and she had left her hair down to trail down her back. She wore pearl earrings and a single strand of pearls around her neck.

"Hi mom." Inuyasha said politely. His mother looked him over making sure he was dressed appropriately, and was pleased to see that he had his tux on. He also had his hair tied back into a low ponytail.

"Inuyasha, would you mind going to Kagome's room and telling her to come on downstairs, please? The guests starting to arrive and I need to go downstairs and greet them with your father." Izayoi stated.

Inuyasha looked at his mom. That was one of the things he loved about his mom. She always asked him to do things instead of telling him. "Of course mom. I'm just gonna turn off the movie and then I'll go get her." Inuyasha said.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Izayoi said, before spinning on her heal and walked down the hall to the elevator. (Their house is huge so, yes they have an elevator.) He watched as she disappeared into the elevator before stepping back into his room and walking over to his DVD player and shutting it off. The TV was soon turned off also and he began his trek to the guest quarters.

Once there he found Kagome's room and knocked on the door. The door opened and Kagome peeked out from behind it, with a book held tightly in her hand.

Kagome's POV

"Oh, Inuyasha, it's you." Kagome said. She smiled at him. He looked down at her.

"I was told to come get you for the party so hurry up, and lets go already." Inuyasha said taking in her angelic appearance. She nodded, rolled her eyes and stepped back from the door to walk over to her nightstand, place a bookmark in the book and set her book down. She then grabbed her heals and slipped them on before hurriedly returning to the doorway and following Inuyasha.

Inuyasha led her through many elegant halls until finally stopping at a glass elevator. It was beautiful. You could see right through it to the parallel hallway. Inuyasha pressed the down arrow from the fourth floor. The elevator finally arrived moments later and the doors slid open. Inuyasha stepped in and Kagome followed suit. Inuyasha then pressed the button for the first floor and watched as Kagome rushed to the side of the car and grasped the silver railing that adorned the sides of the car.

Kagome gasped as she watched the floors pass by one by one until finally they reached the first floor. She waited until Inuyasha exited and then followed him as he led her through yet another many hallways until they finally reached a huge room.

Kagome's eyes widened at the beauty of the room. It was huge. On the outskirts of the room were many round tables with eight chairs at each of them. In the middle of each table sat an arrangement of purple and blue flowers. Each table also had it's own white table cloth. At every seat there was a plate with salad, a glass of water and a glass of tea. There were also napkins with silverware inside and they had sugar packets, salad dressing and crackers arranged in little glass holders on the table towards the middle.

The light was dim and there was a DJ table sitting in the right-hand corner with a man sitting behind it flipping through disks. The room was already about a quarter filled with guests so far. Kagome followed Inuyasha to where Izayoi and Inutaisho were standing and greeting a group of three people.

One was a shorter lady with long light brown hair down to the small of her back. She had green eyes and wore a black dress that stopped at the floor. She looked to be a fox demon and Kagome could tell that the woman was kind by the way her eyes sparkled with mirth. Standing beside the woman was a small Kitsune that looked to be only about seven years old and looked adorable in his small tux. His fiery orange hair was in stark contrast with his suit and he had bright green eyes. His hair was pulled up into a ponytail and he had a small furry tail poking out of the back of his tux.

On the other side of the kit was a short man with a striking resemblance to the kit. He had the same bright green eyes and fiery orange hair. He had on a gray suit and black dress shoes. He looked like a fox demon also since he had a larger foxes tail than the small kit's. Kagome guessed that the woman and man were the kits parents.

Izayoi watched as Kagome walked over to them with Inuyasha and she waved at Kagome. "Kagome this is Mrs. Kaiya Nakamura, Mr. Kisho Nakamura, and their son, Shippo Nakamura. Kaiya, Kisho, and Shippo, this is Kagome." Izayoi introduced.

Kagome smiled kindly at the family. Then they left to go sit at a table on the opposing side of the room. Kagome felt a tug on her sleeve and looked over to see Izayoi motion for Kagome to follow her. Kagome followed Izayoi into another room where Izayoi turned to face her.

"Kagome, I want to warn you. Some people here will not act very nice to you since you are new here and they may see you as a threat to them." Kagome stared at Izayoi for a moment.

"How would I be a threat to them?" Kagome asked.

"Because they may believe that you are going to steal Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha away from them. So just ignore them if you can." Izayoi stated. Kagome nodded and Izayoi led them back into the main room.

Izayoi excused herself saying that she had to be getting back to Inutaisho and Kagome nodded then watched her go. Kagome decided that she would walk around a bit.

Sesshoumaru's POV

Sesshoumaru was talking to his friend Hiten, when he suddenly felt someone come up behind him and wrap their arms around his waist. He stopped and growled low in his throat, but the arms remained. He yanked the arms off of him and whipped around.

"Get away from me Yura and never touch me again." He demanded. She shrunk back a little.

"Aw, but Sesshoumaru I just wanted to say hi." She said softly. Yura Saito was the daughter of a very rich businessman, Kiro Saito. Kiro was a highly respected man, but his daughter had not turned out as well. She was used to getting what she wanted and everyone knew that what she had recently been wanting was for him to date and then marry her. He was no fool. He knew what she wanted him for. And that was for his money. It was well known that he was to take over his fathers multi-billon dollar company in less than a year. He was seventeen and his brother was sixteen.

Women wanted both of them for their money and looks. But no one had he meant yet that wanted him or his brother for any other reasons. "If you just wanted to say hi then why not go to someone, other than me, and tell them hi." He said in an icy tone, his cold eyes telling her to go find some other rich man's bank account to try and sink her claws into, because it was not going to be his. He watched as Yura huffed and turned on her heel to leave.

Inuyasha's POV

Inuyasha was sitting at the table where Inutaisho, Izayoi, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and he would sit. That's when he saw Kagome walking around with a worried expression on her face. So he stood up, dusted himself off and walked over to her. She was currently facing away from her so he tapped on her shoulder to get her attention.

She whipped around and looked up at Inuyasha. A relieved expression replaced the former worried one and she smiled sheepishly. "Umm Inuyasha… could you please tell me where the bathroom is?" She asked.

Inuyasha nodded and sighed. "Come on. And hurry." He said over his shoulder. Kagome nodded and rushed to follow him. He led her out of the room and down a long hallway until he reached an oak door.

"There." He said pointing to the door. Kagome nodded and walked inside. She quickly used the restroom and washed her hands. She then left the room and almost slammed into Inuyasha's chest.

"Oh, did you need to go? You could have told me and I would've let you go first." Kagome said. Inuyasha shook his head.

"No. I just figured that, if you were too stupid your way here that you would probably be too stupid to find your way back." Inuyasha sneered.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and clenched her tiny fists at her side. "I'll have you know that I was a straight A student in my first year of high school!" She yelled at him. He cringed but quickly recovered and laughed.

"Oh really, and what happened in your second year, you failed?" Inuyasha asked rudely.

"No. Actually I was supposed to start this coming year but my parents were killed. They left money for me in the bank but I had to eat so that's what I spent it on. Therefore I couldn't go to school anymore." Kagome whispered, she could feel the familiar pricks in the back of her eyes and ran. She would not let him, or anyone else see her cry.

Inuyasha had no clue what had just happened. Then he realized that he had made her cry and had made her think of her parents. He huffed and then said "Keh." Then he turned and went back to the party. Once he arrived he scanned the room but couldn't find her anywhere. So he did the only thing he could think of. He went to look for his mother. He found her talking to that runt Shippo's mom. He tapped on her shoulder and told him that Kagome had run off somewhere and he couldn't find her.

When she asked what had happened he told her he had taken her to the bathroom and then called her stupid and then she ran off.

Izayoi glared at Inuyasha. "Why did you call her stupid! Inuyasha Takahashi I am **_very_** disappointed in you!" She yelled at him causing him to cringe and for Inutaisho to hurry over to them.

"What happened?" Inutaisho asked. Izayoi turned to face her husband.

"Inuyasha decided to tell Kagome that she was stupid because she couldn't find her way to the bathroom." Izayoi repeated. Inutaisho's eyes hardened as he looked at his youngest son.

"And what made you say that? If I remember correctly when you were little you couldn't find your way to the bathroom once that was right across the hall and we had been here for a month. Now how could you expect her to find her way to one when she just moved here, Inuyasha?" Inutaisho said his voice angry. "I suggest that you not say anything else like that to her again."

Inuyasha nodded. He was in for it now. He watched as his father and mother walked out of the room and went to look for Kagome.

Kagome's POV

Kagome sat in her room crying in to a pillow on her bed, when she heard a soft knock on her door. She wiped her eyes, straightened her dress and walked to her door, silently hoping that it wasn't Inuyasha and that whoever it was wouldn't be able to tell that she had been crying. She opened the door to stare into the face of Izayoi. Izayoi's face showed her concern and she hugged Kagome.

"I'm so sorry that Inuyasha made you cry. I will tell you know that he's going to be punished for it. I don't think he meant to make you cry by calling you stupid. I know as well as he that you aren't stupid." Izayoi said softly.

Kagome nodded and said, "I know it just reminded me of my parents."

"Your parents called you stupid!" Izayoi asked stepping back to look at Kagome.

Kagome shook her head. "No! It's just that he asked if I failed or something my second year of high school and I told him that this was the year my parents died. That's why I thought of them." Kagome said.

"Oh. I take it you never finished your second year." Izayoi asked staring at Kagome. Kagome shook her head once more.

"No I was supposed start this coming year but I used all the money my parents left me on food." Kagome said.

"I see. Well I'll enroll you in Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's school." Izayoi said.

Kagome gasped. "But… all that money for books and stuff! I can't let you pay for all that!" Kagome said.

"Kagome you are going to let me pay for it and that is final. I see you as a daughter and I will not have you going without an education." Izayoi said in a tone that left no room for argument. Kagome nodded and then followed Izayoi back down to the party.

AN: I will make the next chapter with the rest of the party. I have to update other stories so I'll try to update this one again soon I really enjoy writing this one. Love y'all! Bye!

Youkai Koinu


End file.
